The Last Iburi
by Owl Books
Summary: The Iburi's have lived peacefully since the start of their clan. But all changes what a man came and summoned his beast. All are wiped out except Toketsu. After the death of his clan he sets off to find Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves. As most do, this one follows the main one.
1. Chapter 1: The Beast

_My first book, hope you enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Beast**

(In the caves of the Iburi Clan)

 _That Beast, Ever since that mysterious man summoned it it has just been wreaking havok._

 _And now we am going on a scouting mission to locate it, But I can tell this is far more than a scouting mission. Will I even make it out alive? So many people died, so many that there are barely any of us left. If this beast ever gets taken care of, that man will pay, with his life._

Ren: "Toketsu hurry up!"

If Ren tells me to hurry up one more time-

Choro: "Your brother is right, Hurry up!"

"Okay I'll hurry up."

Putting chakra into me feet I ran passed my team.

Wait, too fast, there it is.

I knew it was a giant grey salamander with water jutsu, a snake head, red eyes with blue in the middle, but this thing is scary.

"What, the, heck."

Ren: "Told you it was scary!"

Choro: "Be quiet."

Just then the beast looks at us.

Choro: "Run!"

It was shooting water bullets at us as we ran. It sure is hard to run when a giant salamder is shooting giant spears of water at you!

As we ran we realized it was chasing us to the village.

Choro: "Too late."

Did he read my mind, wait, there's the village!

Suddenly I felt something hit my head so hard it hit me against a wall and made me unconsious.

When I woke up every body was dead except Choro. That means Ren too.

Choro was holding the beast down with some water jutsu, he was extremely bruised.

Choro: "Toketsu, come here."

Only then did I notice a sealing ritual placed on the ground.

Choro: "The only way to defeat it is to seal it in you using a sealing jutsu similar to a Jinchuriki's sealing jutsu."

"But that will finish the last of your chakra, You'll die!"

Choro: "That doesn't matter just tell me if you'll do it, my jutsu won't hold him down for much longer.

"Okay, I'll do it."

I sat down and then felt an immense pain in my stomach.

 _This hurts a hell lot more than I thought it would._

When it finished the beast was gone and Choro was laying on the ground.

"Choro.."

Choro: "There is nothing you can do about it, go to konoha and find a life there, there is nothing here anymore."

And with that, he died.

 _My whole village, dead, and I am the last one._

After I buried every one I set of to Konaha.

* * *

Well what do think! Please review, and the next chapter is coming out tomorrow!


	2. Chapter 2: Konoha

_My first chapter and already 2 favs! Anyway enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Konoha**

Man, I feel like I have been walking for forever, I might as well camp for the afternoon.

Wait, I see someone in the distance, I need to see his headband.

I jump up on the first tree and wait.

He's a leaf shinobi!

I jump down and walk towards him.

Leaf Jonin: "Who are you?"

"I am Toketsu Iburi, may I please see your Hokage?"

Leaf Jonin: "Hmm, okay follow me."

After an hour of walking we arrive at the Konoha gates

"This place is huge! Not that I expected anything else."

Leaf Jonin: "The Hokage's mansion is this way."

I follow him into the mansion and he tells me to wait outside the Hokage's office.

Leaf Jonin: "Hokage-sama, I found someone who wants to see you."

Hiruzen: "Who is it?"

Leaf Jonin: " Some kid by the name of Toketsu."

Hiruzen: "Can't say I know him, bring him in Iroha."

"Greetings Lord Hokage, my village was destroyed and my uncle told me that I should come here before he died. May I stay here?"

Hiruzen: "Iroha, you may leave, I want to ask this boy something."

Iroha Hyuga: "Yes Hokage-sama."

When he left the Hokage asked me

Hiruzen: "Is there anything else, secret, that I must know about?"

His question shocked me, it was as if he knew.

"Yes, Lord Hokage."

I told him about what happened to the village, and about the sealing ritual.

Hiruzen: "That beast is none of my business, as long as you can control it. Besides that I am sure you can handle your self with finding somewhere to live is that correct?"

"Yes Hokage Sama."

Hiruzen: "One more thing, take this."

He handed me two small papers.

As I left I checked the papers, These were chakra nature papers!

I put chakra into the first one and it melted into water.

Okay, that's something.

I read the second one and it said:

 **Secondary Chakra Nature**

I've never heard of this one, but I'll try it anyway.

I did the same procedure on the second one and the wind blows it away.

So I am a Water and wind user, Cool.

I go outside and start exploring.

Someone runs to me with a green outfit.

Rock Lee: "I've neer seen you around here before, are you new?"

"Yeah, I just came in today, I'm Toketsu, What's your name?"

Rock Lee: "I'm Rock Lee, do you want to train?"

"Mabye tomorrow, right now I'm just exploring and looking for somewhere to live."

Rock Lee: "There is a free house just over there if you're interested."

"Thanks, I'll check it out."

The house has just enough space for one person, Perfect.

I enter the house and unpack the supplies that I had in my bag.

Someone knocked on the door, better check who it is.

Iroha: "Hokage-sama informed me that I should be your Sensei."

"Thanks, but when do I get to meet the rest of my team?"

Iroha: "Everybody else is already on a team so you're alone on my team."

Man, That's disappointing.

"Okay, when do we start training?"  
Iroha: "Tomorrow, I have things to attend to right now."

"Okay see you tomorrow."

Anyway I better get some sleep.

I almost instantly fell asleep.

I woke up again with a giant cage in front of me with the Salamander inside of it.

Oh, I must be dreaming.

 **Your not dreaming, I'm really here!**

"Who said that?"

 **I did.**

"Oh, it was you you big lizard."

 **You really hate me don't you?**

"Obviously, you destroyed my village."

 **Then you don't remember the man who was controlling me, do you?**

Okay mabye I didn't think of that.

 **Yeah, you didn't think of that did you?**

"Stop reading my mind!"

 **Who knows, We might even become a good team.**

"Yeah right, Stop trying to manipulate because it's not working."

 **Even if you didn't notice, when I was sealed you inherited a Kekkei Genkei from me.**

 **"** Keep going."

 **It is an extreme water Kekkei genkai that allows you to use ice and master any water jutsu with ease.**

 **You can even create your own but that is a little more tricky.**

"Okay, mabye you wouldn't have told me that if you were trying to manipulate me but I'll think about it

 **Okay, I'm gone.**

When I woke up again it was morning.

What a weird dream.

 **It wasn't a dream!**

Fine.

* * *

 _Man, I got this one out quickly. Anyway (Do I use anyway a tad bit too often?)did you like it, please review!_


End file.
